onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Art of Weather
I know that the Clima-Tact appeared in chapter 165 in the manga and episode 117 in the anime because I checked them myself. Thank you. Ichigo kurosaki1979 17:31, 24 April 2008 (UTC)Ichigo_kurosaki1979 :Thanks for the information but it seems out of place considering the way the information is displayed seems more suited for an infobox like those presented in character pages. It would work for stubs and starter pages but its generally out of place if the page doesn't have an infobox.Mugiwara Franky 14:25, 25 April 2008 (UTC) new upgrade I think Nami will get a new upgrade to the Clima-Tact while on Weatheria. --Daikari 15:10, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Maybe, but it hasn't happened yet. Also, not a forum... One-Winged Hawk 15:34, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Clima-tact infobox picture. Do we have no better image for the "general" Clima Tact infobox? Nothing against the current one, it is amazing...however it "highlights" everything except the actual weapon, or in other words: certain "parts" distract from the actual subject, if you know what I mean. 11:19, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand why this page needs 3 info boxes at all to be honest. Seems odd. As for the general picture (btw, did she get even curvier over the 2 years? Gee, Oda you perv! XD), it should be this one, as it actually shows the components of the staff, more than anything else. The current picture can go somewhere in an "after the timeskip" section or something. 11:39, June 17, 2011 (UTC) The first one should highlight everything but the weapon, since it's meant to be a "fighting style" infobox and not a weapon infobox (that's why there are 3 infoboxes actually). Notice how it says "Art of Weather" in the literal translation. I think it should be clarified (why is the English name "climate baton" for the first infobox? That makes no sense). The picture doesn't highlight anything, not the Clima tact and certainly not the fighting style. It is a beautiful shot of Nami, thats it. The first 2 things I recognize on the picture are Nami's new ties and her super large breasts, which literally jump into your face. Not the kind of weather bubbles that belong to the article, imo. I'm not a pervert (well, maybe a bit..) and certainly not prude, but I think we should find a neutral image with Nami posing a battlestance, or something like that. 12:40, June 17, 2011 (UTC) The image fits well on Nami's page, tho. 12:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) How about using the picture with the 3 types of weather balls? Both Clima and Perfect Climatact share them, so we don't favor one version for the general infobox. 13:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, it wouldn't support the text, which is 100% directed to the actual weapon and not weather art. By our current wiki rules we have to find a picture that matches the description, means a good shot of the Clima-tact 13:13, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I think we should use both the before time-skip one and the after time-skip one, it would be very rude to get the after time-skip things not in the info box as well since many people on this wiki are going along with the manga 13:17, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Actually, Panda has a point. Why do we even need 3 different infoboxes? I can't name another page where we handle it like that. Usopp's Slingshot/Kabuto, for example, is simply integrated in his "Arsenal" http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Kabuto#Kabuto 13:31, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Early appearance? I've found something interesting on the cover of chapter 111: doesn't Nami have the clima-tact on her thigh? The clima-tact appeared for the first time in chapter 165... and her bo-staff was made of wood, it can't be red. Wow.. Nice.. The color makes me think that is just dynamite tho. I dont know how can we judge it. And the Clima-Tact also have some round things in the end. Yeah, let's be clear: I don't want to change the first appearance (it wasn't even made at that time), but I was wondering if it's worth a note in the chapter page or here. Beside even here you can't see the round things... but it's probably dynamite as you said. It has to be her bo-staff. The fact that it's red is not important, it could be painted or something. Wasn't the clima-tact built by Usopp from Nami's original bo-staff? I always thought it was the case.